


Call Me, Beep Me

by Rorynne



Series: Marvel One Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Multi, anxiety attack if you squint, sam and bucky bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/pseuds/Rorynne
Summary: Bucky is away on a two week long mission and you cant sleep.





	Call Me, Beep Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon with the prompts 1 “You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don’t have a reason to.” and 41 “Sorry for calling so late - I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Rain pattered on your apartment window as the tea in your cup warmed your hands. Sleep was evading you, and on your second pot of chamomile , you were starting to wonder if it would ever come. You glanced at the phone sitting next to the tea pot on the table in front of you. You’ve been fighting a silent battle with the damn thing all night.

Your brain tugged you back to the same subject that’s been filling your thoughts for the past few weeks, a certain metal armed super soldier. Was he sleeping as poorly as you? Was he sleeping right now? Was it even night where he was? Probably not, he was halfway around the world in Russia right now. Time Zones were such a headache. It was where he had been for a week and a half now, and you were worried sick.

You were also lonely, painfully so. Through the two years you’ve been working together, Bucky had somehow made himself your best friend. As well as managed to make you fall head over heels in love with him. Not that he knew that, by the time you worked up the nerve to tell him he was on the quinjet getting ready to take off to Moscow. He had promised to talk to you as soon as he got back two weeks later.

Two weeks was a long time to go without hearing from someone you love.especially when that someone is on a dangerous mission in the middle of Russia. You cursed the no contact rule as your hand hovered over the phone. Deep down you knew it made sense, the fewer distractions the easier everything goes. It was logical. It made sense. But damn, if you didn’t hate it with every fiber of your being at this exact moment.

You pushed yourself off the couch with a huff. The wait was driving you nuts. You had no idea what he was doing, what level of danger he was in, what state he would even be in when he got back. If he got back.

You shook that horrific thought from your head as you walked to the window. Rain usually made you feel so calm, but tonight each drop against your window felt like a microscopic creep towards the edge of your sanity. He was going to be fine! He’s done this countless times before, why was this upsetting you now?

It was because of things gone unsaid, you had realized. The very idea of him dying before you could tell him how you felt made your chest tight. You closed your eyes, and forced yourself to take deep steady breaths. It’s okay. Everything would be fine. He’d be back in a few more days if everything went according to plan.

Which it usually didn’t.

His number was dialed with the phone to your ear before you could even think to stop yourself. Tears pricked in your eyes as it rang. Once. twice. Three times. Finally, as you began to lose hope, the ringing stopped.

“Doll?” The familiar voice on the other side asked.

You took a shaky breath of relief on hearing him. “Bucky?” Your voiced cracked as you said his name, making you silently curse at yourself.

“Hey,” His voice was coated in concern. “Hey, yeah, it’s me. Why? What’s wrong? It must be late as hell over there.”

Just hearing his voice sent waves of relief down your spine. “I, I couldn’t sleep.” You said, trying your hardest to steady your voice. “Sorry for calling so late - I, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I know that the rules-”

“Fuck the rules,” he said gruffly, “And don’t worry about the time. It’s morning right now. Actually, you can call me whenever you want doll. Even if you don’t have a reason to.” His reassurance made your heart swell almost painfully.

You leaned against the wall, sliding down it until you sat on the floor. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I was worried.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. We both are. We’re grabbing breakfast right no- Shut the fuck up Sam.” You giggled at his sudden outburst. You could only imagine what Sam was saying. “If today goes right then we might be able to come home tomorrow. But that depends on bird brain over here.”

“What the hell did you just say?” Sam said in the background, muffled by distance.

“You heard me.” Bucky shot back before sounds that you could only guess were the two of them fighting for Bucky’s phone erupted from the speaker. You smiled, all previous anxiety washed away by their bickering.

“Hey Y/N,” Sam said, now crystal clear, “What ever Frosty tells you about me, don’t believe him I-” He grunted in pain as you heard more fumbling over the phone.

“Sorry doll, this punk is trying to stop me from telling you how badly he fucked trying to seduce one of the targets.” You could hear Sam shout in protest in the background.

Your cheeks were starting to ache from how widely you were smiling. “I love you.” You hadn’t meant to say it. You hadn’t even thought of saying it. It was not a conversation you wanted to have over the phone. But the words fall from your mouth so naturally, with such ease, that you couldn’t stop yourself.

The other side of the call went silent as you mentally swore at yourself. Seconded passed like hours as you waited for a response. As soon as you opened your mouth to try to take it all back, he spoke, “I love you too.”

The words washed over you like ice water, shocking you to your very core. Your mind raced for words as you sat there speechless. He loved you too. The one thing you had wanted for months was actually true. Your joy bubbled over into tears rolling down your cheeks. He was safe, and alive, and he loved you.

“Doll?” His voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “You still there?”

You swallowed, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m here, sorry.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry about.” He said before clearing his throat. “You know, there’s this diner, that Steve and I used to go to back in the day on Washington Avenue. Has the best milkshakes. I was surprised to see it still open the other day. Wanna go check it out when I get back?”

“Yeah,” You nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Great! It’s a date.” Your stomach flipped at the word ‘date’. “Oh, hey, I need to let you go. Our food just arrived.” There was a brief pause before he added, “Try to get some sleep, okay doll?”

“I will, promise.” Anxiety gone, you already felt much more tired.

“And doll?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” The words felt like ambrosia on your tongue. 

“G’night doll.”

“Night Buck.” you answered before the line went dead. You sighed, pulling your phone from your ear and looking at it. It wasn’t how you imagined confessing to him, but you couldn’t have hoped for a better result. With a large yawn, you stood up exhausted from a night of worry and anxiety, and shuffled to your bed. How it happened wasn’t ideal, but at this point, you weren’t sure if you would have it any other way.


End file.
